


A Meeting of Immortals

by bookwormfaith



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormfaith/pseuds/bookwormfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>China has not felt this young in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting of Immortals

**Title: A Meeting of Immortals  
Author: **bookworm  
 **Warnings & Ratings: **G **  
** **Summary:** China has not felt this young in a long time ****  
  


_Disclaimer: **all characters borrowed without permission and returned unharmed**_

 

Sometimes, China feels every one of his 4000 or so years. Days like today, where the press of his people is worrying, the number too great to easily sustain, and the drag of sickness is in his bones with the economy starting to lag. The last few weeks have not been easy for the elder nation, and although he knows that he will weather this storm, as he has every other, his long years of experience tell him that it will get worse before it gets better. Still, it is only his sense of duty that gets him out of his bed today. Like every day, he has much to do, and not enough time to do it in.  
  
His first guest is exactly on time, precise in a way that China is not used to from his normal visitors, but greatly appreciates, nonetheless. The size difference means that China must host him outside, but he had made sure that his garden was suitably prepared yesterday, although finding a meal suitable for his guest took some doing (China reminds himself that he must thank Japan for his expertise in this area, later). These new friends of America’s are interesting. For all his long years, he has never entertained an alien before, let alone a giant robot alien, and he has had many a strange guest through the centuries (his fellow countries included).  
  
To pass the time until the arrival of his other guest, China offers a game of _Xiangqi_ (1), which is accepted. As they play, they exchange small talk, and China finds himself pleased with both the cleverness of his opponent’s strategy as well as his ability to hold interesting conversation. He quickly decides that his guest is not so much “boringly quiet” (as America would put it), as careful with his words, weighing every answer he gives as much as he studies the board to play his pieces, and not wasting words. He can understand how young, brash America might find the black and white mech boring, but for himself, China delights as much in the subtle wordplay his guest engages in, as well as the enjoyment of a worthy adversary.  
  
His other guest had been difficult to track down, as always. Very much the wanderer, he was never in any one place for long, fading into the local population as easily as a shadow. In the end, China had reluctantly engaged England’s aid to find him, knowing full well that of all the nations, it was England who had the closest ties, and the best chance at finding him. England, as always, had grumbled and snarled but several weeks later had delivered a note which held a polite acceptance of China’s invitation. Today, he arrives unannounced and, initially, unnoticed, a silent presence in the garden, seemingly content to watch them finish their game.  
  
It is Prowl, in fact, who first notices the stranger. He might be one of China’s own at first glance – tall and slender, dark haired and grey-eyed. But none of China’s ever had eyes with such light in them, old and terrible and oh, so very lonely. No mortal this, Prowl realises, although neither is he a nation. At Prowl’s movement, China looks up, and startled rises to greet his guest. Forestalling him, the stranger steps forwards and bows, greeting them both in perfect Mandarin. His voice is almost musical and his bearing that of one who has seen much, and borne more, and yet somehow still endures. China is quick to greet him properly in return, and offers him tea until he can arrange a proper meal. As he accepts, Prowl notes that his right hand is badly scarred, although he uses it easily enough.  
  
Having made the introductions, and happy that both his guests are content to converse amongst themselves, China excuses himself to see that a meal is prepared. Pleased, he knows it was not a mistake to introduce these two ancients. Humming cheerfully to himself, he moves with a bounce to his step that had earlier been lacking. It has been a long time since he has felt so young.

 

~End~  
  
 _(1) Chinese chess. At least, according to wiki it is. I don't actually speak Chinese, excuse my fail_


End file.
